


Tańcząc na Krawędzi Baśni

by IveynAdler



Category: Le Fantôme de l'Opéra | Phantom of the Opera & Related Fandoms, Phantom of the Opera (2004), Phantom of the Opera - Lloyd Webber
Genre: Children, Erik Has Feelings, Erik has Issues, F/M, Gen, Light Angst, POV Erik, POV First Person, Parent-Child Relationship, Parenthood, Past, Post-Canon, Post-Movie, Short, slight AU
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-10-07 23:45:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17375441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IveynAdler/pseuds/IveynAdler
Summary: Pewnego wieczoru jego córka pyta go o jego przeszłość. W ramach odpowiedzi Erik opowiada jej bajkę.





	Tańcząc na Krawędzi Baśni

Zawsze wiedziałem, że kiedyś do tego dojdzie, że spyta o jedyną rzecz, którą pragnę przed nią ukryć.

_Ale dlaczego tak szybko?_

Jest późny wieczór i właśnie kładę Liliane spać – nie wiem dlaczego, ale zawsze woli kiedy ja to robię, a nie Christine. Leży już w łóżku ze swoją ulubioną lalką w ręce i wtedy spoglądając na mnie, zadaje to wydawałoby się całkowicie niewinne pytanie.

– Tato? Jak poznaliście się z mamą? 

Wiedziałem, że to nieuniknione, że nie mogę wiecznie od tego uciekać. Naprawdę wiedziałem.

Ale wciąż nie byłem na to gotowy.

– Ja... - zaczynam, ale następne słowa nie nadchodzą.

Jak mogę jej powiedzieć o dźwięku bata przeszywającego powietrze, o ciemności podziemi, rozpaczy tak głębokiej, że nie pozwala oddychać, o kłamstwach, zazdrości, o krwi na zawsze plamiącej moje ręce?

Jest taka młoda... W jej oczach świat wciąż jest pełen piękna i dobra, nie dostrzega cieni, które on skrywa. Naprawdę mam to wszystko zniszczyć? Wprowadzić ją w ten mrok i na zawsze splamić tę dziecięcą niewinność?

_Jak mogę jej to zrobić?_

Ale w głębi serca wiem, że to nie jest jedyny powód. Prawda jest taka, że jestem samolubny... i przerażony. Nie chcę, żeby wiedziała, co robiłem. Christine potrafiła mi wybaczyć, do dzisiaj nie wiem jak, ale... ale jak będzie z Liliane? Już tyle razy w spojrzeniach innych widziałem jedynie strach i nienawiść... Nie przeżyłbym gdyby i moja własna córka patrzyłaby na mnie w ten sposób, gdybym stał się jednym z potworów nawiedzających jej koszmary. I...

– Tato? – cichy, dziecięcy głosik wyrywa mnie z mojego otępienia.

Spoglądam w oczy Liliane, tak podobne do moich. Co widzą teraz na mojej twarzy? Od jak dawna milczę?

– Ja... przepraszam, kochanie, po prostu... zamyśliłem się na chwilę – mówię, mając nadzieję, że nie słyszy drżenia w moim głosie.

– Wszystko w porządku? – pyta z łamiącą serce troską.

_Nie, skarbie, nic nie jest._

– Oczywiście, że tak. Nic się nie stało – odpowiadam zmuszając się do uśmiechu.

Patrzy na mnie przez chwilę, lekko marszcząc brwi - nie jest do końca przekonana. Mądra dziewczynka.

Ale pozostawione bez odpowiedzi pytanie wciąż wisi w powietrzu i muszę coś z nim zrobić. I chyba wiem co.

Powoli siadam na brzegu jej łóżka.

– Pozwól, że opowiem ci historię – zaczynam powoli. – Dawno, dawno temu, w odległej wiosce na skraju wielkiego, starego lasu przyszedł na świat chłopiec. Jednak różnił się od pozostałych mieszkańców osady. Był... cóż, był po prostu inny. To było powodem jego cierpienia.

– Ale, ale dlaczego? Nie rozumiem. Czy bycie innym jest takie złe, tato?

Wzdycham. To nie będzie łatwe.

– Wiele osób uważa, że tak. Niektórzy, jak twoja matka, nauczyli się nie zwracać na to uwagi. Za to reszta... reszta boi się tego, co odmienne, nienawidzi wszelkich niedoskonałości w ich perfekcyjnym świecie, każdej rysy w ich idealnym obrazie rzeczywistości...

Budowanie klatek jest łatwiejsze niż zrozumienie.

– To głupie! Nikt nie powinien tak się zachowywać! – Liliane woła ze świętym, dziecięcym oburzeniem, krzyżując ręce na piersi. – Nie lubię takich ludzi...

– Ja też, maleńka, ja też... – szepczę, próbując ze wszystkich sił nie słyszeć dźwięku bata uderzającego w ciało.

Delikatnie odgarniam pukiel włosów, który opadł jej na oczy. Dla dzieci wszystko jest takie proste i oczywiste, wyraźnie widzą linię pomiędzy czernią a bielą. Żałuję, że my tak nie potrafimy. Wszystko było by łatwiejsze, gdybyśmy patrzyli na rzeczywistość w ten sam sposób.

Odchrząkuję.

– Wróćmy jednak do naszej historii, dobrze? – uśmiecham się. – Czas płynął, a z każdym nowym dniem, chłopiec co raz bardziej utwierdzał się w przekonaniu, że nie jest mile widziany wśród innych ludzi. W swoim życiu wielokrotnie słyszał różne opowieści o starej, ponoć zaczarowanej puszczy na której skraju mieszkał. Zastanawiał się, co może go tam na niego czekać. Skoro tutaj nie był w stanie zaznać szczęścia to może tam byłoby to możliwe? Być może tam będzie lepiej? Nieważne, jak bardzo się starał, chłopiec nie mógł wyrzucić z głowy tych myśli. Wbrew sobie z każdym dniem coraz częściej zbliżał się do linii drzew, coraz częściej spoglądał w twarz nieznanemu, słuchał cichego szeptu wiatru tańczącego wśród wiekowych gałęzi i marzył o innym życiu. W końcu nie wytrzymał. Wieczorem, gdy nikt nie patrzył, wymknął się z domu i uciekł do zielonej kniei. Na początku... czuł się wspaniale. Upajał się nowo zdobytą wolnością, podziwiał wszystko co napotykał, nawet najmniejszy listek wydawał mu sie dziełem sztuki. Był szczęśliwy.

Upraszczam fakty, z trudem szukam prostych słów, które pozwolą wyrazić rzeczy zbyt trudne do powiedzenia na głos, słów, które pozwolą jej zrozumieć.

– Ale tak jak wszystko i ten słodki moment nie trwał wiecznie. Ostatnie promienie światła zniknęły, pozostawiając chłopca w ciemności, a on nie miał niczego, by oświetlić sobie drogę. Chłodny wiaterek, który przed chwilą wydawał mu się przyjemny i zachęcał go swoim łagodnym szumem, by zapuścił się jeszcze głębiej w las, teraz stał się lodowato zimny. Jednak chociaż drżał, chłopiec nie miał ani płaszcza ani koca, którym mógłby się okryć. Wkrótce poczuł również głód, lecz nie miał przy sobie żadnego jedzenia, którym mógłby go zaspokoić. Szedł więc naprzód po omacku, co chwila potykając się i upadając, a wystające gałęzie bezustannie kaleczyły jego ciało. Ale to nie wszystko... Wkrótce usłyszał za swoimi plecami wycie wilków.

Ręce, które potrafiły tylko krzywdzić, zbyt szerokie, zbyt fałszywe, pełne nieudolnie skrywanego okrucieństwa uśmiechy, oczy wiecznie wypatrujące blasku monet... tak... niech będą zwierzętami. Dlaczego by nie?

– Ścigały go. Przerażony rzucił się do ucieczki, nie oglądając się za siebie. Nie miał odwagi, by to zrobić. Biegnąc na oślep przed siebie nie zauważył jednak głębokiego dołu w ziemi i wpadł do niego. Był tam uwięziony. 

To nie jest prawda. Nic z tego co mówię nią nie jest. Ale to nie jest też kłamstwo. To coś innego, coś pomiędzy. To bajka.

– Nie wiedział jak długo się tam znajdował, bezskutecznie próbując wspiąć się z powrotem na górę. Widział nad sobą oczy dzikich zwierząt obserwujących każdy jego ruch. Zapędziły go dokładnie tam gdzie tego chciały. Był ranny, głodny, samotny... i całkowicie na ich łasce. I wtedy, gdy stracił wszelką nadzieję, zdarzył się cud. Ktoś go uratował.

– Kto? Kto, to był? – Liliane nie wytrzymuje.

– To była czarodziejka mieszkająca w lesie. Ujrzała niedolę chłopca i okazała mu współczucie. Pomogła mu wydostać się z jego więzienia, opatrzyła go i nakarmiła. Następnie poprowadziła go dalej, do samego serca lasu. Tam znajdowały się, w większości już pochłonięte przez puszczę, ruiny tak stare, że chyba nikt już nie pamiętał skąd się tam wzięły. Po środku jednej z sal, obecnie bardziej przypominającej polanę, stało lustro w złotej ramie. Chociaż wszystko wokół było wiekowe i zniszczone, ono jedno wyglądało jak nowe, nie było na nim ani jednej rysy. Bo widzisz, to nie było zwyczajne lustro, lecz zaczarowane.

– Co takiego robiło, tato?

– Jeżeli wiedziało się jak je otworzyć, można nim było przejść do magicznie ukrytej części niegdyś stojącego tam pałacu. Był to nietknięty przez czas, odseparowany fragment rzeczywistości, do którego nie można było dotrzeć w żaden inny sposób. Czarodziejka pokazała chłopcu jak używać zwierciadła i od tego momentu to miejsce było jego domem. Mijał czas, a chłopiec stał się mężczyzną. Przez cały ten czas prawie nie opuszczał swojego schronienia, wolał trzymać się z dala ciemnego i nieczułego świata. Trwał więc po drugiej stronie lustra, co raz bardziej pogrążając się w samotności... Jednak pewnego dnia wszystko się zmieniło.

Kawałek, po kawałku przemycam swoją historię do świata opowieści. Tańczę na krawędzi baśni i rzeczywistości, łącząc jej w jedno. Pomijam najgorsze fragmenty, zastępując mrok światłem.

– Do ruin przez przypadek trafiła młoda wróżka, która zbierając kwiaty odłączyła się od swoich towarzyszek. Jej słodki śpiew dotarł nawet do kryjącego się za zwierciadłem mężczyzny. Oczarowany tym nieziemskim głosem podszedł do lustra, by ujrzeć jego właścicielkę. Gdy zobaczył wróżkę... nie ma słów, którymi można by opisać to, co czuł. Piękna i radosna, wydawała mu się uosobieniem wszystkiego co dobre. Nie mógł oderwać od niej oczu. Niczego bardziej nie pragnął jak tylko wyjść do niej, dołączyć do niej w ciepłych promieniach słońca, jednak... ze strony wszystkich spotykał się jedynie z pogardą i odrzuceniem, jak mógł oczekiwać czegoś więcej od tak wspaniałej istoty, gdy nawet zwykli ludzie nie chcieli mieć z nim nic wspólnego? Zrobił więc coś innego: przemówił do niej zza lustra, podając się za uwięzionego w nim ducha. Uwierzyła mu od razu. Co więcej, począwszy od tamtego dnia, zaczęła regularnie go odwiedzać, by dotrzymać mu towarzystwa, a z każdą kolejną wizytą wnosiła odrobinę szczęścia do serca samotnego mężczyzny, któremu jednocześnie co raz trudniej było utrzymać w tajemnicy nie tylko jego prawdziwą tożsamość, ale także uczucia...

– Uczucia... Czyli ją kochał! – Liliane uśmiecha się szeroko.

Moja córka jest widocznie zachwycona pojawieniem się wątku miłosnego... ciekawe czy zareagowałaby tak samo wiedząc wszystko, co tak bardzo próbuję przed nią ukryć...

– Tak, kochanie. Ona... obudziła w nim coś nowego, coś czego wcześniej nie znał. Samotność, do której tak przywykł, która czasami zdawała mu się być niemal błogosławieństwem, teraz była jedynie ciężarem. I właśnie dlatego wreszcie zdecydował powiedzieć jej prawdę i ujawnić się. Podczas następnej wizyty, wyszedł jej na spotkanie. Jednak... wróżka przeraziła się widoku nieznanej jej osoby i uciekła z krzykiem, gdy go zobaczyła. Popędziła przed siebie tylko po to by wbiec prosto w ramiona przystojnego myśliwego, który natrafił na to miejsce podczas polowania. Młodego łowcę wróżka również zachwyciła od pierwszego wejrzenia. Natychmiast padł na kolana błagając ją, by wróciła z nim do jego domu. Wróżka początkowo się wahała, ale będąc pod wrażeniem urody i oddania myśliwego zgodziła się, miał jej jednak dać jeszcze jeden dzień do namysłu. Młodzieniec natychmiast przystał na ten warunek i odjechał, obiecując, że będzie jutro na nią czekał w tym samym miejscu. Żadne z nich nie wiedziało, że byli obserwowani...

– Mężczyzna zza lustra ich widział?

– Tak. Jego serce było złamane. Nie chciał tracić tej wspaniałej istoty, która tyle dla niego znaczyła – mówię cicho, wiedząc, że zbliżam się do najgorszej części, którą mam nadzieję jak najbardziej pominąć. – W akcie gniewu i desperacji pochwycił wróżkę i pociągnął ją za sobą na drugą stronę lustra, gdzie miała z nim pozostać na zawsze. Jak się domyślasz, gdy młody łowca powrócił po nią, nie znalazł nikogo. Szukał i szukał, lecz wróżki nigdzie nie było. Miał już się poddać, gdy stanęła przed nim czarodziejka, ta sama, która niegdyś uratowała chłopca. Wiedziała o wszystkim i nie była zadowolona. Lustro miało służyć jako schronienie, a nie więzienie. Pokazała więc myśliwemu magiczne przejście, by ten mógł dotrzeć do uprowadzonej wróżki. Dzielny łowca bez namysłu rzucił się na ratunek. Jednak będąc już po drugiej stronie zwierciadła, nie dotarł zbyt daleko. Bo jakże by inaczej? Nie miał żadnych szans przeciwko mężczyźnie, który spędził tu wiele lat i znał wszystkie sekrety tego miejsca. Dlatego młodzieniec wkrótce znalazł się w kajdanach, całkowicie bezbronny i na cudzej łasce.

Lilian z przerażeniem wstrzymuje oddech, oczekując na moje następne słowa. Taka drobna reakcja... dlaczego tak bardzo boli?

Zmuszam się by kontynuować.

– Biedna wróżka z przerażeniem patrzyła na człowieka, którego niegdyś uważała za przyjaznego ducha, a który teraz stawiał ją przed okrutnym wyborem. Mogła albo pozostać z nim do końca swoich dni, uwalniając tym samym myśliwego, albo sama odejść wolna, jednak skazując przy tym myśliwego na wieczne więzienie. Chociaż pragnęła wolności, nie mogła skazać niewinnego łowcy na taki los. Dla niej wybór był oczywisty.

– Zgodziła się zostać? – moja córka pyta ledwo słyszalnym szeptem.

– Owszem, a swoją obietnicę przypieczętowała pocałunkiem. Wiesz... wiesz, że to był pierwszy raz, gdy ktoś go pocałował? Poruszyło go to do głębi – mówienie przychodzi mi z coraz większym trudem, ale muszę dokończyć historię. _Muszę._ – Płacząc, mężczyzna... pozwolił im odejść. Myśliwy odszedł bez chwili zastanowienia. Lecz wróżka... wróżka przypomniała sobie wszystkie miłe momenty spędzone z jej ''duchem''.

– Co zrobiła? Co zrobiła?!

Po raz pierwszy odkąd zacząłem opowiadać tę historię, spoglądam córce prosto w oczy.

– Opuściła to miejsce, ale nie sama. Razem z mężczyzną po raz ostatni przeszli przez lustro i opuścili na zawsze ruiny, by wspólnie znaleźć szczęście gdzieś indziej...

– Żyli długo i szczęśliwie? – Liliane pyta z nadzieją.

– Bardzo długo i bardzo szczęśliwie, skarbie.

– To dobrze. Lubię szczęśliwe zakończeniaaa... – odpowiada ziewając.

Uśmiecham się, patrząc na tę maleńką istotkę, która jest najlepszym dowodem na to, że chociaż ostatnie zdanie był szczerą prawdą.

– Widzę, że ktoś tutaj ma już chyba dość. Wydaje mi się, że powinnaś już dawno spać.

Liliane powoli kiwa głową.

– Dobranoc, tato... – mówi śpiącym głosikiem.

– Słodkich snów, maleńka – szepczę, całując ją w czoło.

Wstaję, zabieram świecę z szafki nocnej i powoli opuszczam pokój, samemu kierując się do łóżka.

Zabawne – zawsze myślałem, że bajki, wszelkie ''dawno, dawno temu'' to po prostu przesłodzone życzenia naiwnych głupców, marzących o lepszym jutrze. Teraz widzę jednak, że nie miałem racji. W końcu rozumiem. Nie taki był cel ich powstania. Za słodyczą kryję się głęboko ukryta dawka goryczy, za światłem mrok, a za wróżkami i czarami okropieństwa, o których wolelibyśmy zapomnieć, rzeczy, które wolelibyśmy przemilczeć. To sposób na ukrycie bolesnej prawdy, z którą nie chcemy się zmierzyć. To iluzja, która pozwala nam choć na chwilę ukryć okrucieństwo świata... i nasze własne grzechy. Moment zatracenia, którego każdy z nas czasem potrzebuje.

Docieram do sypialni. W łóżku dostrzegam sylwetkę śpiącej już Christine. Musiała zasnąć czekając na mnie. Gaszę świecę i cicho wślizguję się do łóżka. 

Obejmuję moją śpiącą żonę i w tym momencie, czując ciepło jej ciała, dotyk jej miękkich, pachnących jaśminem włosów, słysząc jej miarowy oddech, choć przez chwilę nie chcę martwić się przeszłością ani przyszłością .

– Kocham cię, moja wróżko – szepczę, głaszcząc jej wyraźnie zaokrąglony brzuch.

Zamykam oczy.

Wiem, że nadejdzie moment, w którym nie będę mógł już chować się za historiami i będę musiał opowiedzieć mojej córce całą prawdę. Wszystko. Bez wyjątków i bez upiększania. Pewnego dnia będę gotowy – przestanę uciekać przed jej pytaniami i zamiast tego stawię im czoła.

Ale to będzie kiedyś. Jeszcze nie dzisiaj, nie teraz. Jeszcze mam czas.

Następnego wieczoru opowiem jej kolejną bajkę.


End file.
